A Gift For You
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: The easiest gift is often the simplest one that one can give. A family Christmas full of surprises. Roughly mentioned Mpreg.


**~*A Gift For You*~**

A soft chuckle left him as he watched from the safety and warmth of the house as his husband lifted the red cheeked child off the ground and spun with him, loud squeals of delight leaving the blonde haired boy as both man and child slipped and landed sideways in the snow drift, effectively burying themselves.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the boiling pot on the stove, pulling himself back into the task that was dinner.

His attention being so focused on getting dinner ready he failed to notice the floo going off. "I told you he was preoccupied." A feminine voice chided from behind him, making him jump in startlement.

"Narcissa!" He breathed out in relief as he turned on his heel sharply, his heartrate slowing once he saw who was in his kitchen.

"Harry!" She cried back enthusiastically. "Where are my grandchildren?" She asked excitedly, looking around the kitchen. "I didn't see them in with the tree."

Harry let out a chuckle and nodded out the window before turning his gaze back to the stove and the bubbling pot of sauce on it. "They dragged Draco out about three hours ago." He commented off handedly over her squealing in cuteness at the scene taking place beyond the window.

"They've been frolicking in the snow for three hours?" Lucius demanded almost in a state of worry, had he been anyone else Harry would have called it fright.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, they've heating charms and at least four layers of clothes, outside of snow pants and jackets." He assured the man, smiling in amusement as the tense shoulders dropped a notch. "Tea?" He asked, flickering his gaze over his shoulder.

"Please." Lucius returned.

"Hot chocolate sounds much better dear." Narcissa voiced absently, her eyes still glued to whatever her son and grandchildren were doing outside.

Harry caught Lucius rolling his eyes from the corner of his eye and snorted. "Of course." He replied to the woman, already in motion. Another ten minutes found Harry watching Narcissa watch out the window in pure amusement as Lucius sighed every so often at his wife's oddity.

"Oh they're so cute Lucius!" She squealed, nearly bouncing on her toes. Suddenly she turned with a bright grin. "Lets have another one!" She voiced this as soon as her husband took a drink of tea, making him choke and sputter in startlement.

Harry couldn't help himself, he started laughing, between the joyful look on his mother-in-law's face and the horrified one on his father-in-law's, it was too much.

"I think not Narcissa!" Lucius hissed at his wife. "You want more small people terrorizing our home then tell Harry to give you more grandchildren!" He viciously hissed at the pouting blonde woman, making her perk up instantly.

Harry shot the man a glare, cursing him eight ways to Sunday in his head. He already had Molly and Andromeda on his case to give him more grandchildren, he didn't need Narcissa joining in on it.

"Oh yes Harry! When is the next one?!" She asked excitedly, turning her pressing blue gaze on him, making him freeze up.

"Er, uh," He stuttered, staring wide eyed at the woman, though he didn't miss the blonde mans smug smirk sent his way.

Thankfully at that very moment his little Capella decided to wake, setting the baby bubble charm ringing through the kitchen. "I'm sure Capella would love to see her granma!" Harry quickly said, shooing the woman out of the kitchen, though not much force was needed, she was always willing and ready to tend to her grandchildren.

"And don't even look at me that way." Harry hissed once he turned around to find the look on the tall blonde mans face. "It's bad enough with Molly and Andromeda on my case, I don't need your wife on it as well." He stressed to the man, tugging the hissing tea kettle off the stove top, refilling the teapot sitting on the table for the man.

Lucius chuckled. "I know," He voiced, taking a delicate sip from the steaming cup of tea in front of him. "I've heard some of their rants at you before." He said, chortling when the man shuddered at his words.

Harry let out a groan as he slumped against the countertop. "Right so, how do we keep her off the topic of children?" He asked the man quickly, his gaze flickering at the kitchen door.

Lucius let out a laugh as he relaxed back into the kitchen chair. "Mmm, well that might be a bit difficult, but I should say keep her in charge of Capella for the night." He suggested suavely. "You need a break anyways."

Harry eyed the man calculatingly. "Alright, you know something I don't."

"And you've something we don't." Lucius countered.

"My chirstmas present isn't to be disscussed." Harry grunted, crossing his arms over his chest in a finale note way.

Lucius smirked at the messy haired man. "Nor is ours."

Harry huffed at the blonde before shoving off the counter and stirring the simmering pot on the stove, placing the lid back down before he moved to the back door. "Draco!" He hollared outside, loud laughtered and screams meeting his ears. "Your parents are here!" He yelled, gaining several childish ones in return.

"GRANDPA!"

Harry quickly made an escape from the door jamb as four small bodies attempted to squish through at once.

"Dry off before you attack me." The man quickly ordered, looking them over in distain. The four looked at each other then at the man and then at their Daddy, receiving a grin. "Potter!" He hissed as soon as the first ice cold, drenched body hit him.

Harry snickered as he turned his back, flipping the knob to the burner off. "Potter-Malfoy, Lucius." He voiced in a sing-song way, wagging a finger at the man, earning laughs from his children. "Now, you four, go get out of the soaking clothes and into warm baths, right now." He ordered, pointing out the kitchen door. "Go on, grandpa will be here when you get done."

Draco chuckled, walking through the door with a bundled up year and a half old in his hold. "Go on." He nodded toward the door, ignoring the pouts he was getting from them. "Shoo." He grunted.

Harry sighed as he saw the trail of clothes being left in their wake as they made their way up to their rooms. "You get to clean that up." He grumbled to the blonde that was approaching him. A smile broke out on his face as Aiden squealed once he got a good view of him, seeing as Draco was removing his hat when he walked through the door. "Well hello~" He cooed, cupping the pudgy face in his hands, ignoring the ice cold shock it sent through him, and blew a raspberry on one pudgy cheek. "Did you enjoy yourself then?" He asked, not completely expecting an answer but he got a loud exclaimation in return. "And now Papa is going to get you nice and warm." He stated grinning at the boy as he looked up with a pointed look at his husband.

"Yes, yes, of course I am." Draco confirmed, stealing a light kiss from his husband before he left his father and the man alone.

"Pick up your children's mess while you're at it!" Harry shouted out the kitchen door.

Lucius groaned as he stood, swishing his wand over himself with a displeased frown. "Well." He huffed, making Harry grin.

**~*DMHP*~**

Draco grinned as he laid his freshly washed and warmed baby boy on the bed, blowing a raspberry on his tummy, getting him giggling uncontrollably. He chuckled deeply, picking up the thick warm fuzzy footy pajama's Harry had at some point laid on their bed while he and Aiden were getting warmed up.

He shook his head slightly. How the man did everything he did was beyond him, completely. "Your Daddy is utterly amazing Aiden, did you know that?" He asked, grinning at the boy giggling up at him. "You better not get sick, Daddy will have my behind if you do." He told the boy, pulling him up into a standing position, placing small hands on his shoulders as he worked the suit on right. "You hear me? No getting sick." He stated firmly, kissing the childs cheek as he bounced on his feet. "Alright, now, you're dressed, it's Papa's turn now." He said, sitting the child down on the bed. "Sit still."

Like that would happen. He thought vindictively as he hurried into the wardrobe and quickly pulled on a presentable outfit, hurrying back out into the bedroom with his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, socks in one hand. Looking over the bed quickly he felt slight panic rise in his chest when he didn't find the baby boy he'd left there. "Aiden!"

Loud squealing laughter from behind the stack of pillows at the head board answered him and he let out a breath, dropping the socks on the bed and quickly moving to pull off the pillows until he found his baby. He let out a breath when he caught sight of the shaggy brown hair and a teddy printed foot sticking out from under the next pillow. With a grin he pulled it away. "Found you monster." He muttered, pursing his lips as the boy laughed delightedly and attempted to scramble up onto his feet and away before Draco could get his hands on him.

"Oh no, no little mister." Draco grunted, hefting the boy up into his arms.

"No, no." Aiden repeated, tapping him on the nose, looking very much like him, which slightly startled him.

"A Malfoy you are." He murmured, tapping the boy on the nose. "Now sit still on the bed long enough for Papa to get his socks on and shirt buttoned."

"No, no." Aiden voiced with a giggle, shaking his head.

Draco frowned. "Aiden."

"No, no!"

Draco sighed and dropped the boy on the bed. Back to his favorite word then. With a huff he pulled his socks on, being distracted from his task of buttoning his shirt by the year and half old trying to nose dive off the bed. "Aiden, stop it." He grunted, tugging the boy back by the back of his sleeping suit.

"No, no!"

Draco sighed heavily and shook his head, giving up on his task and lifting the boy. "I am taking you to your Daddy." He grunted, leaving his room and hurrying down the steps, Aiden bouncing in his arms excitedly.

"Daddy!" He cried, bouncing up and down, his bright blue orbs glittering up into the quick silver ones.

"Yes, Daddy." He confirmed. "Harry." He grunted, pushing open the kitchen door. "Take your child." He ordered, holding him out at arms length. Aiden giggled and squirmed in the hands holding him, reaching for Harry excitedly.

"DADDY!"

Harry grinned at the boy and quickly swept him up into a series of kisses. "Hello little love." He murmured, snuggling the boy.

"No, no!" Aiden giggled, pushing at the mans chest.

Harry stilled, turning burning green eyes on Draco, who was buttoning his shirt. "Again?" He asked in a heavy voice. "Why do you insist on repeating everything your Papa says?" He asked the boy, looking at him with a frown.

"Hey!" Draco cried in an offended tone, Harry ignoring him in favor of the giggling boy in his arms. "He learned that from my father thank you." Draco huffed, sending a scowl at the back of his lovers head.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius queeried, raising a brow at his son. "I don't ever recall telling him no." Which he realized was completely true, he never had refused the little boy, or any of his grandchildren.

Aiden giggled delightedly, bouncing on the arm holding him in place. "No, no, no, no."

Harry snorted and passed the boy to his grandfather. "Annoy him." He grunted to his son, sending a smirk Lucius' way before hurrying back to what he had been doing before Draco had come downstairs. "Check on the twins for me Draco, they haven't made an apperance yet."

Draco rolled his eyes. "As you wish." He said with a mock bow, making his oldest giggle from his seat at the table.

Harry sent a shivering glare over his shoulder that had his husband fleeing the room rather quickly.

**~*HPDM*~**

Draco sighed as he pulled the twins from the tub, both madly giggling from their water war. "You two are unbelievable." He muttered, wrapping Castor in one of the big fluffy towels. "Dry off." He ordered, moving to pull Pollux out of the water before he drown himself.

"You two I swear." He grumbled, lifting the giggling five year old off his feet, still wrapped in the fluffy towel, the other clenching his free hand in his pants.

"Papa." Castor murmured, pressing his face into the mans leg.

Draco felt his lips twitch and knelt slightly, lifting the boy off the ground. "Better?" He murmured, getting a feint nod in reply.

With a huff he dropped them both on one bed. "You two are heavy." He mockingly complained as they giggled madly on the bed. "Alright, dry off." He gently told them, moving to pull out clothes for them both, because if he left it to them they'd end up in summer wear.

"Blue or purple?" He asked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes when he found Pollux scrubbing at Castor's head with the end of his towel.

"Green!" They both shouted in answer.

Draco's lips twitched. "Slytherin's you shall be." He murmured under his breath as he pulled down two white shirts and green sweaters. "Alright, dressed." He grunted, tossing the shirts over the foot of the bed before grabbing two sets of black pants.

Once his twins were dressed he knelt, pushing socks onto their feet and then grabbed the towel, rubbing vigirously at their black hair before pulling a brush through it. "Go show Daddy your choice of dress." He said, pushing Pollux out the door gently.

"Kay!" They both chirped, darting down the stairs and to the kitchen yelling for Harry the entire way.

He shook his head with a deep chuckle. "Now, where is my princess?" He murmured under his breath making his way to his daughters room. "Lila?" He queeried softly, pushing the door open slowly.

His mother looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Draco."

"Mother." He returned respectfully, though his eyes were on the four year old curled into her side and the basinet next to the bed, in easy reach for his mother should it be necessary. "Er, might I ask, what exactly happened?"

Narcissa smiled at him and she ran a hand through Lila's blonde curls. "Ah, she was taking a bath when I came in and by the time she'd finished she was nearly sleeping." She explained.

Draco clucked his tongue and nodded. "Alright then." With a sigh he moved into her room, grabbing the blanket he and Harry had given her when she was born, wrapping it around her he lifted, craddling her to his chest protectively.

"Why don't you-" Narcissa stilled seeing her son shake his head.

Draco smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the slightly damp hair. "No, it's alright, she'll wake up in an hour anyway and start bawling if she finds herself alone on the second floor." He whispered to his mother, looking down into the basinet with a soft grin. Capella was staring back up at him with viberant sapphire toned eyes, as quiet as can be. "Well," He drawled. "Good morning princess."

A happy gurgle was his answer and he grinned.

"Alright Dragon, off to the kitchen we go." Narcissa voiced, lifting the baby from the basinet with practiced ease, leading the way out of the room, leaving Draco to follow.

The blonde man shook his head but followed none the less. He settled the sleeping child on the couch in the living room, tucking her in and casting a bubble charm over her so she wouldn't fall before making his way to his husband to get a proper kiss.

Stepping into the kitchen he was met by Scoprius attacking him in something that the child called a hug. "Papa!" He voiced excitedly. "Daddy made brownies, and cookies, and cake!"

Draco chuckled, ruffling the loose blonde hair fondly. "And you'll be up half the night." He muttered, stepping around the boy to get to the man standing at the stove, well, bending, deliciously so, over the oven door. He waited until Harry had come up, placed the hot pan on the stove top and shut the oven door before he stepped in right behind him, aligning them from shoulder to ankle. "Hello love." He murmured against the others ear.

"Hello." Harry returned just as softly. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, leaning back into the broad body. "Where's the princess?" He asked, tilting his head automatically for the gentle press of lips.

"Sleeping on the couch." Draco answered nipping lightly, earning a swatt with the tea towel.

"Don't start that now." Harry chided with a grin. "We've a lot to still do, dinner, presents, clean up." The blonde groaned against his shoulder and Harry grinned. "Come now, I made hot chocolate for you, and you've got a very special gift to open tonight as well." He whispered, twisting in the mans arms to steal a lingering kiss. "Don't complain dear."

"Ew! Daddy, stop it." Castor whined, scrunching his nose at the two men.

Draco snorted and sent the boy a look. "I don't think daddy should stop." He said, grinning wickedly as he pulled his giggling husband in firmer. "In fact I think he should continue." He teased, tilting his head back down just in time for Harry to tilt his up and capture his mouth.

"Ew!" Castor cried, cringing at the affection his parents were showing each other.

"Oh gross!" Pollux gagged, slapping a hand over Castor's eyes.

"Get a room!" Scorpius called, covering his own eyes. "I think I'm blind!"

Lucius chuckled deeply, shaking his head as he looked over at his wife in amusement, shifting Aiden in his hold. Narcissa looked back at him and he saw she was barely supressing her laughter. He cleared his throat lightly, gaining his sons attenton.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from his husband, chuckling at the disgusted looks his children were sending him. "Yes?" He inquired, looking expectantly at the man as Harry left his arms with a swift kiss to his cheek.

"Merely thought I'd save them some mental trauma." Lucius casually answered, fingering the soft material his youngest grandson was in.

**~*DMHP*~**

Draco pressed a grin into the shoulder in front of him, tightening his arm briefly around the figure resting between his thighs.

"Your parents are going to spoil them beyond belief." Harry groused under his breath back at him and he snorted.

"Of course, they're Malfoy's and Malfoy's get the best." He told the man snidely, smirking when he was huffed at. "I don't remember you complaining last night." He murmured into the others ear.

Harry turned a deep red and smacked his thigh. "Draco." He hissed, turning a steely glare back on the blonde, who was ignoring it in favor of their son.

"In fact," He purred once the red stain had left tanned cheeks. "I remember you begging me." He continued, pressing his lips right against his lover's ear, his voice light and silky. "Screaming and pleading, you were." Harry's face had turned a deep red by the time he glanced up from where his hand was travling up his lover's spread thighs. "No?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and whipped his head around, opening his mouth to undoubtedly scold his lover but it never got out, seeing as Draco had covered it with his own and reduced him to moaning his pleasure at the probing tongue.

Someone clearing their throat had the two seperating slightly, much to Harry's displeasure. "Yes?" Draco asked thickly, his throat tight with want.

"Back to the matter at hand." Lucius amusedly chided, his eyes glittering at his son's scowl at him. "Pollux was attempting to gain your attention."

Draco took a deep breath before turning a prize winning grin on his oldest twin. "I know you can't be finished opening your presents." He voiced, eyeing the stack sitting by the boy's feet.

"No, but we figured it was your turn Papa." Castor replied, looking at his brother with a grin. "We got you something Uncle Blaise said you'd like a lot!"

Draco felt his lips twitch as Harry groaned and pressed his face into the side of his neck. "Oh did he now?"

"I'll kill the asshole if it's another toy." He heard Harry mutter.

Draco snorted and pressed a kiss into his husbands hair with a smirk. "As will I." He grunted back to the man as his twins shuffled their way over, between them a rather large box looking package. He nudged Harry and the man emerged form his hiding place to gap at the box being put in front of them. "Well."

"Open it!" Scorpius cried, bouncing on his knees from the other side of the living room, the twins quickly retreating back their as well.

"I'm a bit affraid." Harry murmured to him.

"Did you see the way the twins bolted?" Draco muttered to his husband, frowning at the brightly wrapped thing in front of him.

"You first." Harry voiced, scooting back into him a bit more firmly. "He's your friend." Harry reasoned.

Draco pursed his lips and shifted, settling his lover directly against his crotch. "You are so paying for this later if it explodes." He growled in the tanned ear before hesitantly reaching forward and tugging the ribbon free. When nothing exploded or started unwrapping itself in a burst of annoying song he gained a bit more confidence and tugged the paper away. A black box was revealed and he sighed. Really? Grunting he lifted the thing and settled it across his thighs, effectively trapping the man he loved as well.

Lifting the lid from the box he felt his lips twitch downward. A book? Harry, impatient with his slow process, yanked the box top off and tossed it away, tugging the tissue paper away.

Both men stared blankly at the thing resting on a pillowed cushion. "The fairytale of a Dragon and his Lion." Harry read, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I'm not familiar with this one." He murmured, hesitantly cracking open the cover.

A loud snort left Harry as he fully opened the book for Draco to see. There, on a decorated page was a picture, or a stilled memory, of the first time he and Draco had ever met. "Oh no." He groaned. "They turned our life into a book." He sighed, flipping to a random page, a picture or two of them pressed against each other in a hidden alclove during their fifth year at Hogwarts. "Well, Blaise was right." He murmured to his husband, who was tearing up, much to his amusement. "Oh please don't cry." He whispered in his lovers ear.

"Can't help it." Harry returned, covering his eyes briefly, taking a calming breath. "Okay, I'm okay now." He struggled.

"Well?!" Four voiced implored, making them lift their gaze. And Harry suddenly started to cry, startling their children and making him sigh.

"Daddy!" Lila cried, quickly slipping from her Grandfather's hold and over to her Daddy. "Do you not like it?" She asked with a frown, snuggling into him once the book had been moved out of her way.

"I love it sweetheart." Harry managed, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

Draco blew out a breath and ran his hands up and down the mans sides, helping to calm him. "They're happy tears Lila." He told his little girl with a feint smile. His fathers frown caught his eye and he clucked his tongue. "Harry, do you think now would be a good time to give mother her present?" He asked, getting a tearful nod in reply. "Scor, can you give Granma the pretty blue envelope off the tree?" He asked of the boy cuddled into his side.

"Kay." Scorpius replied softly, sending his Daddy a small frown before getting up and doing as his Papa asked him, snagging the envelope off the tree and handing it to his Granma before hurrying back to his Papa's side.

Harry took in a shuddering breath and straightened slightly, sending Scorpius a grin before tugging the boy over Draco's leg lightly and into his lap, nuzzling him. "Thank you." He murmured to the boy before turning his ever green gaze up to his mother-in-law, waiting her reaction.

Narcissa frowned as she eyed the envelope, glancing at her husband quickly before she cracked the seal. Gently she slid the card from the blue envelope and a small smile appeared as she read the front cover.

_'Favorite Granma'_

With a chuckle she flipped the card open, a startled gasp leaving her at the picture inside.

_'And in Seven months, Two weeks and Four days, Granma is going to have a new favorite of her own'_

Narcissa's blue gaze jerked up sharply at the two across from her and a startled sound left her throat, one she'd deny making if ever asked.

Harry felt his lips twitch. "It's all Draco's fault." He told her seriously.

Narcisa squealed and all but flung herself forward and across the room at the huddled family, pressing kisses against the side of Harry's face excitedly. "Oh Harry!"

Lucius blinked slowly. "Draco." He drawled, raising an expectant brow.

Scorpius giggled as he was squished between his daddy and his granma. "There's going to be a new baby." He told the man with a grin.

"Another- Do the two of you ever use contraceptives?" He demanded.

Harry felt his face flame as his husband laughed behind him. "We did!" Harry hissed. "It's some defective Black family thing I swear!"

Draco pressed his face into his husbands shoulder and chuckled uncontrolably. "Father, it's the way we ended up with the others as well." He chuckled. "Some reversal thing."

Harry huffed. "And it comes from your side of the family." He hissed back at the blonde, ignoring Narcissa's fussing over him.

Lucius made an odd sound in his throat and Draco snorted. "Happy Christmas father." He laughingly told the man.

**~*HPDM*~**

Harry sighed as he bent and picked up the crumpled wad of wrapping paper. His back hurt and he wasn't even far into his pregnancy. He let out another sigh, twins then. He gave a mental groan before straightening, rubbing absently at the small of his back as he tossed the wad into the bag of trash.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and he smiled softly, leaning back into the other mans firm body. "I'm sorry." Draco murmured against his ear, his hand gently rubbing his lower abdomen.

"For what?" He queired distractedly, eyes fluttering shut as soft lips trailed firmly down his neck.

"Knocking you up again." Draco voiced, pressing his grin into the joint of neck and shoulder, making him grin in return.

"Mmm, and how are you going to make that up to me?" Harry asked softly, arching a brow as he tilted his head to look back at his lover.

Draco grinned devilishly and quickly pulled his husband into a heated kiss. "By giving you your gift of course." He answered with a chuckle before grasping the hands that had been resting on the arm he had wrapped around his husbands waist and slowly lead them upstairs, past the empty rooms where his children normally resided.

"My gift? It wasn't a week without our children driving me mad?" Harry voiced with light sarcasm.

Draco chuckled deeply. "No love, that was my parents gift to you." He murmured with a small smile, tugging his lover into his front, wrapping an arm around the other man's trim waist. "No, mine is much more pleasureable." He whispered softly as he backstepped them into the bedroom, which was dimly light by candles sparatically scattered across the tops of any solid source avaliable.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he was slowly, lovingly undressed.

"You are beautiful." Draco murmured against his bare shoulder as he stepped up behind him, his hands gently and lovingly trailing across bare skin. "Unbelievably so." He continued to murmur such things as he slowly and lovingly stripped his husband bare before proceding to show him exactly how beautiful he was.

**~*DMHP*~**

Harry moaned lowly as he was drawn into the land of awareness by a set of lush lips pressing delicate feather light kisses across his shoulder blades while smooth hands gently eased the ache from his lower back. "Good morning darling." Draco whispered softly, kneading at a particularly stubborn knot in his lover's back.

"Mmm, time?" Harry managed, trying desperately not to surcumb to sleep again.

"Half seven." Draco replied softly. "Go back to sleep." He gently ordered, dropping a kiss to the mans temple.

"Kay." Harry slurred, already well on his way to sleeping again.

Draco smiled slightly as he noticed his husband slip back under the fog of sleep. With a light chuckle he gracefully removed himself from the bed and slipped on a pair of lounge pants before making his way through the new door in their room.

**~*HPDM*~**

Harry let out a soft groan as he rolled over in the bed, pulling the pillow over his face to help ward the light from reaching him. Ten minutes later with a huff, he sat up, cursing his husband as he hurriedly made his way from the bed and into their bathroom.

With a sigh he flicked on the shower and absently rubbed the back of his neck while he was waiting for the water to heat fully. The shower was relaxing and soothing on his dully aching muscles, leaving him all but floating on the left over euphoric feelings from the night prior.

Stepping from the bathroom he was surprised to see the bed made, with fresh clean sheets, and an outfit laid out for him on the pulled up comforter. Raising a brow he looked at the closed door leading from their room before huffing and pulling on the outfit laid out for him.

Shaking his head he pulled his hands through his nearly dry hair and slowly began his trekk down to the kitchen, in hopes of finding something that would satisfy his cravings.

Definately twins then. He sighed softly, trudging his way across the hallway floor and through the swinging door, his eyes closed as he thought of the planning and time he had to put into getting another nursery ready for this set.

Opening his eyes he found the kitchen table ladden with food, still steaming but no husband. Frowning he looked through the other door that lead to the dinning room. "Draco?" He called softly, his frown deepening when he got no answer. "Where the bloody hell did he go?" He muttered under his breath as he made his way to the deliciously smelling food.

**~*DMHP*~**

Draco grinned to himself as he silently made his way into the kitchen, finding his lover looking through the morning paper in boredom as he polished off the last of what was on his plate.

"Good morning." He murmured in his lovers ear, startling the man slightly. "Have a good sleep?" He queeried softly, settling into the chair beside the man, pulling his feet up into his lap.

Harry raised a brow, but dipped his head in answer, eyeing the mans hands as they gently pressed and probed at the sole's of his feet. "Yes, actually. Nice shower too."

Draco smiled. "That's good." He murmured, lifting the foot in his grasp to drop a kiss to the inside of the ankle. "Mm, I've a gift for you when you're finished." He softly voiced, looking up at his husband from beneath his lashes.

"Oh?"

Draco grinned at him in return. "I think you'll like it."

A deep chuckle left the dark haired man. "Maybe." He said playfully, though inside he was bursting with curiousity.

**~*HPDM*~**

Draco carefully tied the blindfold over his husbands green eyes before taking his hands. "Now, I know you're already planning in your head, and I want you to know that if you want to change anything, you're more then welome too, but I wanted to give you something special for Christmas and figured this was the best thing I could do right now."

"Draco what on earth are you talking about? Change what?" He demanded as he was tugged into a room with plush carpet and gentle classical music playing somehwere. He frowned when his hands were dropped suddenly and his hips were grasped from behind, making him still not more then six steps into the room. "Draco?"

"Happy Christmas lover-mine." Draco murmured as he removed the blindfold, giving view to his surprise.

A gasp left him as his gaze swept over the room, the walls done in a unique square like pattern with light blues, purples, and greens, hints of yellow here and there; the carpet a lush, thick thing done in a creamy light yellow; nearly white in it's lightness. But what got him most was the twin cribs, the two changing tables, rockingchairs, wardrobes, and chests; all done in a deep cherry toned wood with carvings of some sort in them.

"How?" He gasped, his hand settling on his flat stomach as tears treatened to fall, twisting sharply to look demandingly at his husband, who was looking at the floor like a nervous child.

Draco cleared his throat oddly. "You're rubbing the small of your back already, and your cravings are bizzare and your only just two months." He roughly explained. "Only other time I saw you this way during a pregnancy was with Pollux and Castor." He finished looking up to find his husband in tears. "Harry!"

Harry was full out sobbing by the time he found himself wrapped securely in his lovers arms. "I love you." He gasped out, pressing his face into the pale neck. "Merlin I love you."

**~*END*~**


End file.
